funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Armies of Gielinor/Guthix Awakens
Guthix Awakens is the third single player campaign for Armies of Gielinor. Tactics Units Spells/Items Missions Pack Mentality (Image File here) *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Wolf Strategy: Move all the wolves around the druids to get them powered up, make sure to stay out of the guard's sight, 3 dire wolves will approach next turn, hit them with the boosted wolves, plan your actions to make the most amount of your wolves attack the enemy, then just take out the 2 guard dire wolves with the remaining druids and wolves. Notes: The Beautiful North (Image File here) *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Forestation Strategy: Move all your units as far as they can go every turn, move the void knights around the druids and summon a wolf or 2 to go along with them. Don't attempt to capture any structures because Zamorak and Saradomin can easily kill you. A few enemy units will attack you but they are no match for your void knights. Keep moving your units as far as they can go and you should reach the exit within 5 turns. Evacuate! (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: use one of the cannon eers on the portal and head the other one to the tower move the guards next to eact other next to the wallsset up the third cannoneer into a cannon *note the leaders r really dumb and can only walk on the walkway. make sure u set up the cannon so it can go through.* the point of this lvlv is to hold banos off... not kill it.end turn.next turn. get the second cannoneer on the tower and put the other on more west on the pavment. be careful (read note) then but bind on the ork faqrthest out on the line of them. this will block the other ones also so it will give you an extra turn.end turn. just keep holding off bandos here and make the cannaneer dude a cannon. now after u capture the tower move him on the pavment.next turn. make him a cannon. it pretty stragi forward I make a cannon formation like this: ...........C.................... .......C........................ ...........C.................... the cannons are the C's Alarm Call (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: 5%+ per turn Forest Grump (Image File here) *Difficulty:1 *Reward:bind Beginning of the End (Image File here) *Difficulty:3 *Reward:druid The Locust Plague (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: Elven Safety (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: Portal (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: March of the Giants (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: Pride of Saradomin (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: Jade (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: Bones (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: Seat of Bandos (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: Dareeyak (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: Evict the Elves (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: Hearts of Stone (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: Shock and Awe (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: God Wars (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: King of the Hill (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: Fire Fighting (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: End of an Age (Image File here) *Difficulty: *Reward: Achievements for this campaign Trivia